Social networks are becoming an increasingly popular way for people to stay connected. This increasing popularity of social networks has given rise to many social network services that have developed various ways users of the social network can communicate and share information. Users within a social network can send each other messages, monitor other users' activities on a daily basis and share personal information, including personal photographs and videos. Social networking services have provided a great forum for users to remain in close contact despite geographic distance or uncoordinated schedules. Further, the development of other online services that enable the general sharing of information has also increased. The ability for users to share information with others, and view information about others is available in many different venues.
Users of social networks also participate in many online activities, such as watching videos, posting pictures, posting notification of current user information or activity, or sharing location whereabouts. Within such venues of these social networks, users are able determine what information they chose to share and how and to whom that information is shared. Typically, the information may be shared on a social network portal of a user as the user decides to share the information, but the shared information is typically not organized in a meaningful way.